Naruto: SutōmuGakure
by 117Jorn
Summary: FEM-NARU FIC! When Naru Uzumaki is pushed to her limits, she leaves Konoha. She then runs into a team of Shinobi-in-trainning, claiming to be from a place called the Village Hidden Among the Storm. Fem-Naru/OC, Crimson Sky Stuff in it, may up rating to M
1. Prolog

Konoha's resident_ jinchūriki_ was walking down the street to her home, her hands in her pockets and a frown on her face. She was looking to be about 7 or 8 years old, standing currently at 4'2. She had Sapphire Blue eyes, and shoulder-length Red hair with blond highlights.

She had just been to the playground where adults were yelling at her for trying to play with a pink-haired girl who usually got bullied. She kicked a empty can aside as continued her way home. Naru sighed tiredly as she neared her apartment building.

_''Ah well, tomorrow's another day,''_ she thought. _''Maybe I'll find someone who wants to be friends tomorrow...''_

As her door came in sight, Naru felt that something was wrong; it was slightly ajar. Running up the last few steps, she got at her door and opened it. The villagers had broken open her door and messed her apartment up, _again_.

_''Damn it!''_ Naru inspected the damage done. _"Why can't they just leave me alone? It's always me they decide to bully at the academy, it's always me the teachers blame, it's always me when something bad is going on!"_

Why her? The question was something she often pondered on. Why was she always the one to get abused in the orphanage, school, and by every adult in the village? Though Naru appeared to be stupid on the outside, she definitely wasn't on the inside.

Naru looked around her demolished apartment. The couch was ripped open, the kitchen was full with glass shards and spoiled food and his bedroom was in the same horrible state as the rest. Graffiti adorned the walls, spelling out hurtful things.

Naruto fell to her knees, Tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't do this any longer. No, not anymore. Never again.

"I- I can't stay here any longer," Naru said to herself. "I…I just can't!"

Naru stood up and went to her closet and took out her backpack and began to gather her things. Ten minutes later she was done, her bag packed with essentials and a few things dear to her, like the ramen bowl he got from her Jiji.

_"I'm sorry, Jiji, but I can't stay here any longer- I won't stay here any longer. I…I just…I'm sorry."_

Naru looked down and frowned, her clothes were too bright, meaning she'd be easier to spot when she tried to leave. Quickly she took off her beige shorts and green shirt, packed them and put on her only pair of black pants and shirt. She put on the black goggles she got for her last birthday from the Third and shoved them up to cover her forehead. She strapped her kunai and shuriken pouches on and made her way to the door while putting on her backpack and strapping it tightly.

_Later_

Naru panted heavily, cursing under her breath as she finally made a stop, just a mile or so out of Konoha. She felt a mixed feeling of anxiety, sadness and euphoria in her stomach. She could barely believe she got out of Konoha without being spotted.

'_It's…it's over…_' she thought, actually smiling for once. '_The beatings, the glares, all of them…no more…_'

Sighing, she tightened her backpack, and now began to calmly walk as she looked for a new home.

_One Day Later_

Naru's Stomach growled, and she sighed. '_To bad I already ate the Ramen._' She thought. '_I should have stretched that out a bit more…and these damn cuts are not making it any better._' Just a few hours ago she was attacked by a lone wolf. Though after a few minutes of fighting it ran off, it still messed her up. Her clothes were now tattered, she had cuts across her right arm, and the wolf got lucky and there was a small gash across her head.

'_I should have left a little more better equipped…_' she thought. '_Then again, none of the stores would sell me what I needed…_'

However, she then sniffed her nose. '_Is that…a fire?_' she thought. '_Fire means people, and people mean food!_' she then followed her nose, and soon enough she came across a small campsite. There were five people gathered around a campfire, with three different tents set up around the fire.

What got her by surprise was the age of a few of the people with them. Three of them looked to be about as old as she was, while the other looked to be about as old as Iruka was, if not younger.

The first she noticed was the only girl in the group. She was around 3'8" with slightly tanned skin and long wavy blonde hair that went just past her shoulder blades, green eyes and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skin tight shorts covered by a dark blue battle skirt. On her back was a strange barrel-looking object with a strange smaller-barrel on top of it, that looked a bit like half of a binocular, and a pair of knives strapped to her thighs.

The Second was male. He was about an inch or two taller than Naru, with short brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark red/black t-shirt with arm warmers and a pair of black/red shorts along with a pair of shinobi sandals. He had two Ninjoto's strapped on his back in an X formation, with a similar barreled object, minus the smaller barrel on top of it.

The third male was probably the tallest of the other two at 4'1. He had short brown hair along with the oddest eyes Naru had ever seen, they were green with golden flecks in them. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black khakis'. He had another barrel-like object, but it looked more slim, and seemed to have a 'pump' on it.

Finally, the eldest of the whole group. He looked to be around his mid-twenties or so. He was standing at 6'2" with Long Brown hair tied into a long spiked ponytail on the top of his head, and dropped down to the back of his head. He also had Grey eyes, and surrounding his left eye was some Crimson War-paint stilled like a slash. He was wearing what looked like a customized Jonin uniform that was almost entirely red, with leather shoulder guards, chest plating, pants, and boots with steel knee guards, and bracers. His Hai-ate was around his forehead and a ninjato on his back that was next to another barrel-like object, only it was bigger than the other's.

What was strange, was that the older man's Hai-ate was different than the ones Naru had seen from the few books on the elemental nations. It didn't have an image she was familure with, for it looked like a storm cloud with a lightning bolt erupting out of it. (**A/N: If you've played Adventure quest worlds, you will recognize this as the 'Blood Ninja' armor.**)

"So, Jon-Sensei," said the brown-eyed boy. "Are we heading back to Sutōmu in the morning?" 'Jon-Sensei' nodded. "Indeed, Yorudan." He said. "Same deal as before, we back up at 0700 sharp. Pack up your stuff, and we should be at the docks by 0900." Yorudan nodded.

While they were talking, Naru, as silently as possible, crept into one of the tents without the others noticing.

Or so she thought.

When she entered the tent, Jon glanced up at it. "We seem to have a visitor." He said, not loud enough for Naru to hear, but the others nodded.

"Who is it?" the Green/yellow eyed boy asked.

"Some little girl, about our age." The only female of their group said.

"I'll check it out." Yorudan said, standing up. "Since I doubt it's some bandit. I'll be right back Ryu, Hikari, Jon-sensei." The others nodded and Yorudan made his way towards the tent.

Inside the tent, witch apparently must have been their supply tent due to the numerous scroll's and crates, Naru had managed to open one of the Crates, and sighed when she saw the sight of some actual food. Just nutrision bar's, but it was better than nothing.

Just as she was about to open one of them up, "Hungry, I guess?" Naru jumped in surprise as she glanced back at the entrance, where the brown-haired boy, Yorudan stood at the only exit of the tent.

Scared, Naru dropped the bar, and ran behind a large crate. "Hey, calm down!" Yorudan said. "I'm not hear to hurt you. I'm just curious as to why you're trying to steal from us." Hearing no reply, Yorudan sighed. He then made a few hand signs, and in a puff of smoke an identical clone of him appeared. "Stay here." He told the clone, and it nodded.

Slowly, Yorudan started walking to where the girl was hiding. When he rounded the corner, the girl was curled up in a ball, her eyes shut tightly, and her arms wrapped around her legs. "P-please D-don't hurt me!" she stuttered out, her voice filled with fear.

Yorudan blinked in surprise. "Why would I hurt you?" he asked.

"B-because everyone else does." Naru said, her grip tightening around her legs. "I-I was just Hungry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hey ,Calm down." Yorudan said, raising his hand. "It's alright, and I'm not gonna hurt you. If you were hungry, all you had to do was ask." Opening up one of her eyes, Naru looked at the boy. For some reason…she believed him.

"R-really?" she asked. Yorudan smiled and nodded. "Really." He said. He then reached into the crate, and pulled out the nutrient bar. "Here, go on ahead." He said, handing it to her. Though hesitantly, Naru reached out and grabbed it, and proceeded to unwrap it.

"So," Yorudan said as he sat next to her. "What's your name?"

She was about to take a bite into the bar, and froze. Usually people would glare, or hit her when they find out who she was. "I-If I tell you…will you promise not to hate me?" she asked.

Yorudan, once again, blinked in surprise. "Why would I hate you?" he asked. "I just met you!"

"Everyone else does…" Naru said, looking at the bar. "the adults would glare at me, and the kids would run away from me…"

Yorudan sighed. "They hate you just because of your name?" he asked, and Naru nodded. "Well, I swear on the Honor of the Takeo Clan, I will not hate you because of your name."

Naru blinked in surprise this time. He really swore on his clan about that? Naru glanced at him once again, and for some reason…she felt that she could trust him.

"N-n-Naru U-Uzumaki." She stuttered as she closed her eyes tightly again, waiting.

Yorudan simply smiled. "Nice to meet you Naru." He said. "My name's Yorudan Takeo, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Snapping her eyes open, and looking at Yorudan, and was surprised to see him smiling, while most others from Konoha would be moving away from her. This only convinced her more that maybe…maybe she could trust him.

"N-no…but…why don't you hate me?" she asked.

"Like I said, I can't hate someone I just met, and has done nothing that would cause me to hate you." Yorudan said.

Relaxing a bit, Naru stopped clinging to her legs, and she started to sit cross-legged. Yorudan then gasped seeing the condition her body was it. "What the hell happened to you?" he muttered, suprising her. "You look like you got mauled by a bear."

"Wolf, actually." Naru said. "about an hour ago, I managed to scare it off…"

"You fought off a wolf on your own?" Yorudan asked, and Naru nodded. "Wow, your tougher than you look Naru-chan." Naru blushed a bit at that. "T-thanks…but it was really luck…" she said.

"If you want, I can bring in one of my friends to check out those wounds." Yorudan offered, and Naru tensed up a bit. "A-are you sure?" she asked. Yorudan nodded. "of course, Hikari-Chan wouldn't mind. Just stay here for a moment." With that Yorudan left. A few seconds later, he came back with the blonde-haired girl. When she saw Naru, gasped at the sight of her bloody body and rushed to her side "Oh, you poor thing," she murmured. "What happened to you?"

"She said she got attacked by a Wolf." Yorudan said, coming up to her side.

"Where are your Parents?" Hikari asked as she treated her wounds as best as she could.

"I don't have any," Naru answered sadly "and the orphanage kicked me out, even though I didn't do anything wrong! I didn't break anything and I ate everything they gave me and didn't complain when it made me sick either!" she protested fresh tears streaking her face.

Now, if Yorudan and Hikari were not mad before, they were both PISSED. OFF.

"What is your name?" Hikari asked kindly hiding her rage at the atrocities done to a kid just as old as she was.

"N-Naru U-Uzumaki" Naru said.

"Don't you have any family?" Yorudan asked. "Any at all?" Naru shook her head. "Not that I know." She said. "Well, there was Jiji, but he wasn't really family."

"Where are you from?" Yorudan asked, hoping that if she told her he could ask his Sensei if they could level the place to the ground.

"K-Konoha." She said, shocking both of them.

"Konoha?" Yorudan asked, and she nodded. "That seems like an awfully long way from here."

"I ran away." Naru said. "I…I couldn't stand it anymore. The beatings…the hated glares…I…I just…" the more she talked about it, the more her eyes watered up.

However she was caught by surprise when Yorudan put his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, Naru-chan." He said in a reassuring voice. "Their not here, and we won't let them hurt you. They cant hurt you now."

Naru looked up at Yorudan, who was smiling warmly. "Y-you mean it?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I Promise it." Yorudan said. "And I always keep my promises to my friends."

Naru could not believe what she was hearing. "F-friend's?" she asked, and Yorudan smiled and nodded. "Yes, friends." He said.

Naru had a shocked expression on her face before smiling widely and jumping on him, and giving Yorudan a tight hug as he blushed.

"Thank you so much!" She muttered over and over again as she held Yorudan like a life-preserver.

"Y-your welcome Naru-chan." Yorudan said. Hikari was grinning at this. '_I think things are gonna be getting Pretty interesting now._' She thought. "Naru-Chan, would you like to meet our Sensei?"

Naru stopped hugging Yorudan for a moment, and looked at Hikari. "A-are you sure?" she asked.

"He actually already knows you're here." Hikari said. "All he wants to do it meet you." Naru thought about it for a moment. "Ok." She said.

Smiling, Hikari and Yorudan guided Naru out of the tent, where they met Ryu and Jon still at the Campfire.

When they approached, Jon looked up and smiled. "Ah, so our little…'Intruder' shows herself?" he said. Naru tensed up a bit, but when Yorudan put a hand on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit. "Do you have a name, child?"

"Naru Uzumaki, sir." She said as she sat in between Yorudan and Hikari. Jon smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Naru-san." He said. "I am Jon Ikari. The Jonin Sensei of Training group #457."

"I'm Ryu Hisanaga, CQC Specialist in training." Ryu said, waving at Naru.

"And I'm Hikari Junsuina, Sniper in training." Hikari said with a smile.

"Well, you already know me, Yorudan Takeo, Demolitions/Heavy Weapons specialist in training." Yorudan said.

"Now, that introductions are out of the way, would you please tell us why you tried to steal from us?" Jon asked.

"W-well…I…I was hungry." Naru answered. "And…back at…my Old Village…People wouldn't let me eat usually…even if I paid them…" Jon Raised an eyebrow at this. "Why?" he asked.

Naru then explained how she was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, and how most of the village hates her, calling her a Demon, saying that she's the cause of the attack, beating her, telling her she was worthless, the attempted rapes (Witch none of them succeeded thanks to a Silver-haired, and purple-haired ANBU members thankfully), and how the only people that treated her like a human being were the Ramen store owners, the Hokage, a handful of her classmates, and a few of the ANBU members.

At the end of her explanation. Hikari's mouth was being covered by her hands, her eyes in tears. Yorudan just staired wide-eyed, Ryu's eyes were twitching dangerously as his fingers rapidly touched an L-shaped device on his hip, while Jon, though his outside looked calm and observant, inside he was fuming. There thoughts were very similar:

'_What kind of sick, twisted, Phsycopathic madman would put a girl, no older than us, though that kind of shit? No wonder she could barley trust anyone_'-Yorudan

'_My god…It's a miracle she hasn't broken yet_'-Hikari

'_I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!_'- Ryu

'_I know I&T Torcher methods that are more merciful than this. _'- Jon

"You poor thing…" Hikari muttered as she put her arm around Naru.

"Sensei, Permission to go over to Konoha and level that disgrace of a village to ground zero?" Ryu muttered, barley holding back his rage.

"As much as I wish to do so, Ryu…" Jon said. '_And I REALLY want too_' he added as a thought. "We can't. We're on a Training mission."

"But that's Bull!" Yorudan shouted jumping up. "_NO ONE _deserves that kind of treatment! A Village that runs like that doesn't deserve to exist!"

"Yorudan, don't let your emotions control you." Jon said, calmly. "Even though I agree, this isn't something to possibly start a War with another village."

"But Sensei-" Yorudan was cut off when Naru grabbed his hand. "Yorudan-Kun, please don't." she pleaded, not even noticing she said 'Kun'. "I…I don't like the Village either. But…there are still people who were there I care about…Ayame, Dog, Neko, Jiji…please…I…"

Yorudan looked into Naru's eyes, and sighed. "Right, Sorry Naru-Chan." He said, sitting back down.

Jon raised an eyebrow at this, but grinned as an idea came to mind. "Naru-san," he said, drawing the girl's attention. "If you wish, since in the morning we will be heading back to our home, we can take you too our home if you wish."

Naru's eyes widened. "Y-you'd let me come with you?" she asked. Jon nodded. "Of course." He said. "SutōmuGakure often takes in Orphans such as yourself. And we can guarantee you, that you will be treated like any other citizen would be."

"SutōmuGakure?" Naru asked. "I never heard of that before…"

"Very few have." Ryu answered. "SutōmuGakure, or 'Village Hidden Among the Storms' is a Village hidden behind a massive storm that surrounds our home. Only a handful of people know the secrets as to how to enter and exit the village through the storm."

"You don't have to come if you don't want too." Yorudan reassured. "We can just give you enough supplies to make it to one of the nearby villages if you want."

Naru thought about it for a few minutes. On one hand, if she went with them, it would mean they would have to watch over her, possibly maker her a burdon. And even though they said so, she wasn't sure if the Village would see her they way they say they will.

However…where else could she go? She hadn't really thought that far ahead in her 'Grand escape' scheme. And Jiji could send someone after her…

Also, for some reason…she wanted to stay with these people. They were the first people outside of Ayame and the others that actually showed her kindness, treated her well, and actually want to help her. And she felt…attracted towards Yorudan for some reason…

"…I guess…I'll go with you." She said, with determination in her eyes.

Jon grinned at this. "Well, then it's decided." He said, standing up. "You'll come with us to SutōmuGakure in the morning. But for now…" he yawned. "I think we should get some shuteye." With that, Ryu extinguished the fire, and the others went to their tents.

Yorudan offered Naru his own Sleeping bag. Though hesitant, Naru accepted. Hikari made one last check on Naru's injuries before leaving.

Naru felt safe and warm wrapped up in the blankets as she slowly drifted off to sleep "Yorudan-kun, can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked "I-I don't want to be alone."

Yorudan blushed but complied anyways "you're not alone anymore Naru-chan, I promise." And with those comforting thoughts Naru drifted off to sleep clutching to Yorudan like a teddy bear.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to SutōmuGakure

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon/Summon/Youma Talking**"

'_**Demon/Summon/Youma thinking**_'

'Handsigns'

"_Radio_"

**AN: Now, here is a warning to ya'll. If you don't like Naruto Fics where there are Shinobi Villages that have rather High Technology like Airplanes, Tanks, and such, then you shouldn't keep reading this fic. **

**BUT keep this in mind: SutōmuGakure's Tech, along with neighboring Villages and towns are going to have tech from around the periods of World War I and World War II, along with some other Tech from the Game/Book series Crimson Skies. It's not like I'm giving them Nuke's and other WMD's. **

**Anyways, please enjoy the first real chapter of Naruto: SutōmuGakure.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to SutōmuGakure

It has been Five days since Naru had met with the Training Team, and they have already become close friends. They explained a few small things about their home, SutōmuGakure.

They said the Reason very few people have ever heard of Sutōmu is because their Village tended to stay Neutral in foreign affairs in the past. They had enough troubles with their fair share of corrupt politicians, Coup Deta's, and Sky Pirates.

When Naru asked what a Sky Pirate was, Yorudan sighed a bit. "Well, here is a bit of our history." He said. "Many years ago, two men discovered that they could collect energy from the storm that surrounds our territory. These men were Doctor Von Essen, and Doctor Robert Fassenbinder."

"Funny names," Naru said, Yorudan just shrugged "In Storm, we find a few of your names funny, Naru-Chan." Jon commented.

"Well, anyways," Yorudan continued. "They then developed the Tesla Energy Coil System, or the TEC system for short. For a while, we lived very comfortable lives with not only the energy from the storm, but the dozens of Raw Mineral Deposits spread out across the lands of Storm Country like Fossil Fuels, and such. However, though Dr. Robert was satisfied, Von Essen wasn't. He believed that the TEC could be used as a Weapon. And he was right, it could. Several weapons using Tesla Energy were created like the T-Cannons. However, Von Essen was still unsatisfied. He believed that with TEC we could control the storm that surrounds us, and use the storm as a weapon. It was deemed that the methods that it went by were too dangerous, but he wanted to continue his Tesla Weapons research, so he started conducting Illegal experiments with Tesla Weaponry. He was eventually found out, and because he disobeyed the third's wishes, he was banished from Storm Country."

"What happened to him afterwards?" Naru asked.

"We'll get to that later." Yorudan said. "Anyways, afterwards, a group of people started to try and find a way for travel between the different villages and cities in Storm Country other than on foot. They thought of traveling through the air." Yorudan said. "At first, they thought of maybe using Jutsus to do such, but no one could find out how. So they turned to more…technological methods." Yorudan then grinned. "Hence, the end result was the world's first Airplane."

"Air…Plane?" Naru asked. Yorudan nodded. "Ryu, you take it from here." He said, pointing to Ryu who cleared his thought.

"A fixed-wing aircraft, typically called an airplane, aeroplane or simply plane, is an aircraft capable of flight using forward motion that generates lift as the wing moves through the air." He said. "Most commonly, Airplanes are powered by Propellers, and occasionally gliders by using thermals and air currents; however we are experimenting with the use of Rocket-powered and Jet-Powered engines. Most fixed-wing aircraft are flown by a pilot on board the aircraft."

Naru blinked. "You mean…you can fly?" she asked, wide-eyed. Hikari giggled a bit at her expression. "Ya, we can Fly, Naru-Chan." She said. "And let me tell you, _nothing _in the world beats flying."

"Anyways, Naru-Chan," Yorudan said. "A Sky Pirate is similar to Pirates that you would find in the ocean, but instead of using the ocean and rivers for travel, they instead use Planes and Zeppelin's to get around most of the time."

"And What's A Zeppelin?" Naru asked.

"Pretty much, imagine a giant floating object with dozens of propellers on the sides, and occasionally armed with different armaments." Yorudan said. "Most of the time, their used as Transports, and such. However there is a few that have been refitted for Military applications."

"Team, we're here!" Jon called out, grabbing their attention. They all found themselves at the edge of a steep cliff. It was jagged and rocky at the bottom as the waves crashed into the side. When the team looked up in the distance, they noticed the massive Ocean…and the massive storm that seemed to stretch on for as far as the eye could see. Naru couldn't see anything beyond the storm clouds themselves.

"W-what's that?" Naru asked. The others just smiled.

"That, Naru-Chan, is the Great Storm." Jon answered. "It is the barrier that protects SutōmuGakure from the outside. Now come on, we have to get to the airfield."

After a few more minutes of walking, they found themselves at a spot where there was a single strip of dirt that was about 30 Yards wide and 250 yards long.

"Normally, I would summon up a pair of L-3 Grasshoppers, but…" Jon said, trailing off at the end as he glanced at Naru.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I got it covered." Yorudan said as he reached for his bag, and pulled out a scroll. "One Stinson Reliant, right here." He said, tossing it to Jon.

Jon caught it, and nodded. "Good thinking Yorudan." He said as he walked up to the 'Airfield' as they called it. He then drew out a scroll, and unfolded it.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of Storage Scroll?" Naru asked. Yorudan nodded. "Brace yourself Naru-Chan." He said.

"_**SUMMONING: Reliant!**_" Jon shouted as he placed his hand on the Scroll. Then the area was engulfed in a blast of white Smoke. When the Smoke cleared, Naru's eyes flew wide. "W-what is that?" Naru asked, amazed at what was now on the Airfield.

"That, Naru-Chan, is a Stinson Reliant." Jon answered. He reached into his backpack and retrieved a strange looking brown leather hat with goggles strapped onto it. "This is our Airplane we use for traveling as a team." Jon then climbed up into the 'Cockpit' she was told it was called, of the Reliant. Soon, Ryu and Hikari also hopped into the Plane, with Ryu taking the co-pilot seat, and Hikari taking a seat in the back.

Reaching into his own backpack, Yorudan pulled out two of the same hat's Jon and the others wore, and handed one to Naru. "Put it on." He said as he put his on "Trust me, you want it on."

Nodding, Naru slipped the strange hat onto her head. They then climbed into the cramp passenger section of the Reliant. "Sorry about the space." Jon said from the cockpit. "But it's better than making a second trip with a Grasshopper." Naru presumed a Grasshopper was another kind of Plane they named after the insect.

"I-It's alright!" Naru said, sitting in a chair next to Yorudan. "I've had worse."

Nodding, Jon went back to the Control's of the Reliant.

"Alright…Oil Presser…check." He muttered to himself. "EM-shield…check. Hydraulics, Check. Engine Coolers, Check. Alright, we're go for launch." After flipping a few switches, the Brigand's engines activated as a loud Roaring was made from the engines. Naru had to cover her ears from the loudness of the engine.

"Alright, let's go!" Jon said as the Reliant started moving forward. It started slow, but then it started to move faster, and faster, and as it approached the end of the cliff, Naru clung to her seat…and then the Reliant, living up to its name, rose from the ground, and into the skies.

"Yeehaw!" Jon hollered as they rose to the skies. "Here we go into the wild blue yonder! Naru, how you doing?"

As Naru stared out the back window of the Brigand, her eyes were as big as saucer plates. She was doing what no Shinobi she knew of could ever do. She. Was. FLYING!

"This…I…THIS IS AWSOME!" She shouted, and Yorudan laughed at that. "Too true, Naru-Chan." He said as he activated the Radio. "Jon, you hearing this?"

"Ya!" Jon called out. "Reminds me of my first flight in a T-6 Harvard! Never felt so alive!" The others chuckled at that.

For a few minutes, the made sure that the Reliant was running properly. Putting it in a series of turns, dives, and ascensions. Naru was a little tense at first, especially at the dives, however in times she grew accustom to the Reliant, and its pilot. And she actually started to enjoy the ride with the Reliant.

'_Next to becoming the world's best Ninja,_' she thought as she stared through the window as the earth sped below them. '_I'm gonna become the greatest pilot I can be! Believe it!_' **(Hey, it's still Naruto, even though he's a she now.)**

"Alright, we're about to enter the Storm." Jon said, in a serious tone.

"Right." Yorudan said as the plane headed towards the storm.

"A-Are we gonna be alright?" Naru asked. Yorudan looked back and smiled. "Positive." He said. "Our plane's are built to survive the storm's conditions."

Naru nodded, and the Plane entered the storm.

Inside, rain almost immediately started to pound against the Reliant, and Lightning bolts crashing all around them. One lightning bolt hit the Reliant's wings, causing Naru to jump in surprise.

"Whoa, Calm down Naru." Yorudan reassured. "Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."

Naru nodded, as she continued to eye the storm, just waiting for the next lightning bolt.

'_Hmmm…_' Yorudan thought as he glanced back at her. '_She needs to relax…I got it!_' Yorudan then activated the Radio, and started surfing through the channels. "What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Seeing if I can get a Radio Signal for music." Yorudan said as he turned the knob. "I use music to calm my nerves, so I hope that it can do the same for you." After a minute of looking around, he found a winner as a Piano started to play.

_**Link: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=mVyhNSpXtNg**_

Yorudan smiled. "Talk about luck." He said. He then turned to Naru. "Just Relax, and enjoy the song, Naru-Chan."

_Beneath the veil of starry sky,  
>as cold as winter's darkest night.<br>It's there you sleep, silent and deep,  
>you're all alone.<span>_

Naru's eyes slowly lowered. She didn't know why…but all the sudden she started feeling calm, and relaxed for…well probably the first time in a long time.

_I sing the prayer's  
>Soft melody<br>across the lonely silent fields  
>A little light began to shine,<br>it shines on and on_

Yorudan smiled, he wasn't the only one with that idea for Jon, Ryu and Hikari started to relax into the song.

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,  
>You laughed like a child,<br>Happy and carefree  
>It's all familiar and yet so far,<br>That's the future's promise for you and me._

"God I love this song…" Ryu said.

"We all do, Ryu_._" Jon said. "We All do_._"

_One day on a green and shiny morn',  
>One day we will finally make it through<br>Cause in this sky  
>So dark with winter,<br>We still have to believe it's true  
>Fields of hope.<span>_

"What is this song?" Naru asked, completely ignoring the storm now.

Yorudan smiled. "It's called Fields of Hope." He answered. "Written by an old friend of mine."

_A gentle touch  
>a loving brush<br>those things I still search for  
>a prayer in<br>a melody  
>it goes on and on<span>_

"Who?" Naru asked.

"Her name's Makoto Desimaemmae." Yorudan answered. "#1 singer in Storm Village. You'll meet her soon, trust me."

_I sing the prayer's  
>Soft melody<br>one vanishes, one dies  
>and all in all<br>it starts again  
>a never ending cycle<span>_

Outside, the Storm was beginning to subside, but Naru almost didn't notice it, for it was as if she were entranced into the song. Naru started to actually understand the song. So much about it…it reminded her of her own life in a few ways…before she met Jon, Yorudan and the others. Naru glanced out of the Canopy, and her eyes widened.

_One day on a green and shining morn'  
>Through all the long nights we've been fighting for<br>There lies a place  
>Far from disgrace<br>Where we won't have to hide from the world again_

She could now finally see a massive Village, maybe ten times larger than Konoha was! There were buildings built not only on the ground, but others floating on the seas, built into the mountain sides, there were even large barrel-like things floating in the skies that looked like people could love in them too! She guessed those were the Zeppelins Yorudan mentioned.

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart  
>A yearn to protect you and keep you warm<br>It's all familiar and yet so far,  
>It's made for the peace of mind<br>Fields of hope_

"Wow…" Naru said. She was at a loss of words.

_Natsukashiku mada tooi  
>Yakusoku no nohara<br>Fields of hope  
>Fields of hope<span>_

_Fields of hope_

"Welcome to our Home, Naru-Chan!" Yorudan said. "SutōmuGakure. What you see now is the Capital of all territory under Storm Country's Jurisdiction."

"_Coral Bay Control, this is Jon Ikari. ID: 00567300 with Ryu Hisanaga ID: 00420644, Hikari Junicuna ID: 00742920, and Yorudan Takeo ID: 00578117._" Jon said on the Radio. "_Requesting permission to land at Arashikage tower's Airfield._"

"_This is Coral Bay Control to Jon Ikari, Permission granted._" Another voice said. "_You are clear for runway 4. Welcome Home._"

"_Roger that._" He said. Jon's Brigand then headed towards the Arashikage Tower. As they made their way, Yorudan pointed out all of the different building and structures from a bird's eye view, as well as calling out the names of the different planes and Zeppelins they see.

They then arrived at the Arashikage tower. It seemed similar to the Hokage tower, only not only was it even bigger, but it also had a large airfield positioned next to it, it was way bigger than the one they took off from.

The Reliant calmly landed on the ground. It was a little jerky at first, but slowly the Reliant turned into a hanger, and stopped.

As they disembarked, they were greeted by an elderly man with Tan skin, brown eyes, a bald head covered by a cap. He stood at 6'2, and with a slightly more than average build. "Jon! Good to see you got the boy's from your little field trip in one piece!" the man said.

"It was easy, really George." Jon said. "But we have an extra in case you didn't notice." George blinked, and he glanced at the team. At first he didn't see anyone, but then he caught a glance of Naru hiding behind Yorudan peeking over his shoulder. George then smiled. "Ah, I see." He said, as he walked towards her. "And what might you name be miss…?"

"I'm Naru Uzumaki, Sir." Naru said, still standing behind Yorudan.

George smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san." He said. "I'm George Kobin. I'm one of the chief mechanics here at the air base."

"Nice to meet you too, Kobin-sama." Naru said.

"Please, just call me George." He said, waving her off. "Sama makes me sound old."

"But aren't you already old?" Naru asked. This caused George to develop a small tick mark, and the others started to laugh. "He's got you there _Old man!_" Jon said with a grin.

It was then that a figure dropped seemingly from the ceiling of the hanger, and next to Jon. The man was wearing a uniform that was similar to what ANBU from Konoha would wear, only it was slightly more baggy, with a Green/Black cameo pattern, had a beanie hat, and instead of a ANBU mask that Naru saw people like Dog and Neko wear, he had a black ski Mask, and his Hai-ate was strapped just above the hole in the mask where Naru could see his ice blue eyes.

"The Arashikage wishes to speak with you, Jon-San." The figure said. Jon nodded. "Tell her that we're on our way." He said. The Figure nodded, and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Who was that?" Naru asked.

"That was a SEAL's team member." Jon said. "SEAL's are the equivalent of ANBU from Konoha, Naru-san. Any way's, we shouldn't keep the Arashikage waiting. See ya around, George." After saying their goodbyes, the team then approached another strange machine, only this one had four wheels, and five seats. "What's that?" Naru asked as they climbed on. Jon took the front seat on the left, Ryu took the seat on the right that he called: 'Shotgun' for some reason, while Yorudan, Naru, and Hikari sat in the back, with Naru in-between both of them.

"This is a Car." Ryu answered. "Next to Flying, and boats, Car's are a major way people use to get around. This one in particular is called a MB Army Jeep."

Jon then turned a device on the Jeep, and it made a roaring sound similar to the Reliant's engine start up. "Hang on, Naru-Chan!"

"WhhooHHHAAA!" whatever she was about to say, was cut off when Jon floored the gas pedal, and the Jeep took off, racing forward.

_Five Minutes Later_

After a small drive from the Hanger, to the car Parking lot in front of the Arashikage's Tower. When they finally stopped, Jon looked over his shoulder, and laughed at the scene in the back seat.

Naru's eyes were wide, her teeth shaking, and she was involuntarily clinging to Yorudan, who spent most of the trip blushing like mad.

"Enjoy the trip, Naru-chan?" Ryu asked, chuckling.

Finally realizing they stopped; Naru blinked, and shook her head. It was then she realized who she was clinging too, and instantly let go, blushing in a matter that would make a certain Hyuuga proud.

"S-s-sorry, Yorudan-Kun." She stuttered.

"I-it's alright Naru-Chan." Yorudan said, finally getting their blushes under control.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, let's get to the tower." Hikari said, causing their blushes to return.

_Later_

Jon, Hikari, Ryu, Yorudan, and Naru walked down the halls of the Hokage tower. Again, it was similar to what Hokage tower was like in Konoha. When they passed through a set of massive doors, and entered what seemed to be the Arashikage's office, Witch, oddly enough, reminded her of Jiji's office.

Who Naru guessed was the Arashikage of the Village, sat in a chair behind a desk. She looked to be about 30 or so years old, she had long silver hair, dark blue eyes, and wore robes that were similar to Jiji's from Konoha, only while his was White and Red, her's was Grey and Green. She was also currently wearing a pair of reading glasses, and was writing away on paperwork.

Glancing up, the woman smiled. "Ah, Jon-san." She said. "Good to see your fieldtrip went off well."

"Yes, no major complications." Jon said. "What about the others?"

"Team #243 had a run-in with a large team of bandits, but no casualties on our end. Other than that, things went smoothly, and all teams came back." She said, before looking at Naru, who was part fully hiding behind Yorudan.

"And, it seems you brought back more than some scouting reports, Jon." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, we found her in the woods five days ago." Jon said. "She was hungry, and didn't have a home. So we simply offered if she would like to come here to SutōmuGakure, which she accepted."

The Arashikage nodded. "And what might her name be?" she asked.

Naru decided to step forward. "Naru Uzumaki, Arashikage-sama." She said. "It's an honor to finally meet you." She silently thanked Jiji for telling her how to react to other Kage's from other hidden villages.

The Arashikage smiled a bit. "There's no need to be so formal, Uzumaki-san." She said. "You can just call me Aumi. Aumi Nakoma."

Naru nodded a bit. "Ok Ara-I mean Aumi." She said.

"Good." Aumi said. "Now, would you mind telling me why you were in the woods? Don't you have any parents?" She then noticed the sad look on Naru's face, and the slightly leaked K.I from Ryu and Yorudan…especially from Yorudan.

"I…I never had any." Naru admitted. "All I remember is the Orphanage…before they kicked me out when I was four."

_THAT _caused Aumi's eyes to fly wide, and then narrow. "What?" she asked, being careful not to sound hostile to the girl.

"I…Think it's best if I told her story, Arashikage-sama." Jon said, stepping forward. "She's already told us." Aumi nodded, and after sighing, Jon told her everything Naru had told her, only in less detail.

When he was finished, Aumi's right eye was twitching dangerously, and most of the others took a set back from the Arashikage.

"Please…Excuse…me…for one…Minute." She said. The others nodded, and she turned to face her table.

In one movement, she slammed her fists into the desk, shattering it on the first punch, and continued punching it over, and over, and over muttering out dozens of curses in different languages that some Naru knew, while others she never heard of.

When she was finally done, she took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good." She said, and faced the others. "Sorry about that, whenever I get mad, I just destroy my desk." She said to Naru. "It happens A LOT sometimes." Naru nodded.

"Now, Naru-chan, are you sure you don't know why they hate you so much?" she asked, and Naru shook your head. "And you say you were born on the same day as the Kyuubi No Kitsune attack?" again, she nodded.

Aumi thought about it for a moment. "I have a theory…" she said, drawing Naru's attention "But I'll have to confirm it. With your permission, I would like to enter your mindscape." Naru blinked in surprise. "Y-you can do that?" she asked, and Aumi nodded. "It's a similar technique that the Yamanaka use in Konoha." She said. "Only the person has to willingly let me in. So I can only do it if you let me."

Naru thought about it for a moment. "I-I guess it could be ok…" she said.

Aumi nodded. "If you want though…"she said "I could bring in one of the other's with me into your mind."

Naru blinked once, and looked at her newly acquired friends. "I…I wouldn't mind if…Yorudan-Kun comes too." She said, blushing a bit at it.

Both Yorudan and Aumi blinked. '_She…really trusts me like that already?_' Yorudan thought.

'_Hmm…she almost instantly picked Yorudan…_' the Arashikage thought, grinning. '_Well…this could get interesting then._'

"Alright, Yorudan come here please." She said, and he nodded as he moved next to Naru. Then Aumi place a hand on each of their shoulders. "You won't feel a thing." She reassured. _**"Shinshin yōkai no jutsu"**_ she whispered, and instantly, everything went black for them.

_Naru's Mindscape_

When her eyes opened, Naru found herself in a dark sewer. Looking to her left and right she found Aumi and Yorudan standing on either side of her.

"This…is my mind?" Naru asked, incredulously.

"Apparently…" Aumi said as she stepped forward. "Well, we're not gonna find any answers standing around here, right?"

Naru nodded, and the three started searching through the hallways of Naru's mind.

After what seemed like hours, they finally came across something. A Massive Gate with a piece of paper on it with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it.

Yorudan let out a low whistle. "That's a damn big cage." He said. "But why would you have a cage in your mind Naru-Chan?"

"I…I don't know!" Naru said.

"**Perhaps, it is made to keep me in?**" a deep voice said, causing all of them to jump.

"W-who's there?" Naru asked once her heart started up again from the shock.

The voice chuckled a bit. "**So, you don't know?**" it asked. "**Well, allow me to show you.**"

With that, there was the sound of something big walking towards the Bar's. As it got louder, and closer, the three could see a massive blood-red skinned fox with nine tail's behind it. "**I must say, it's about time my Jailer paid a visit to me.**" The Fox said. "**Can you guess who I am now?**"

"K-Kyuubi…" Naru stuttered, her eyes widened "B-but how? The Yondaime killed you! H-He killed you when I was born!"

The Kyuubi shook its head. "**No. Even though he was a fine warrior, not even he could stop me…at least not completely. So instead, he sealed me into a newborn baby…into you Naru.**"

Naru then fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "They were right…." She whispered. "All this time…they were right…I…I am a Demon."

"**YOU ARE NOT A DEMON!**" The Kyuubi roared, catching all three of them off guard. "**Your Village was fools to think you as a Demon! They do not understand that I'm the Sword, and you're the Scroll that holds the sword! You are no Demon, Uzumaki. You are my container.**"

"Kyuubi's right." Yorudan said, once he got over the shock. "I've heard about Jinchuriki's in class. You are just the prison, not the Prisoner." The Arashikage nodded. "That's true, Yorudan-san." She said, and then faced the fox. "So, the Kyuubi No Kitsune in the flesh…" she said "You don't seem as evil as people say." The Kyuubi rolled its eyes. "**Those are just stories people cook up because of what I did to Konoha…not that I really wanted to attack…**"

"Wait, you didn't want to attack Konoha?" Naru asked, surprised. The Kyuubi nodded. "**No, I had no say in the mater.**" It said. "**But before I continue, I think it would be better if we continued this discussion with my more...presentable form.**" The Kyuubi started to walk forward again, but as it did, it became smaller, and smaller, and then it started walking on its hind legs. When it reached the bar's, everyone was surprised to see instead of the Giant fox, but instead a young 16 year old girl standing at 5'6 with long Crimson Red hair, Bluish-Red eyes, she also had a pair of Fox ears, and nine tails trailing behind her.

However…she wasn't wearing anything at all. Hence her slender figure and D-Cup Breasts were on full display.

Yorudan's eyes flew wide, Blushed like crazy, and he then passed out via nosebleed.

Naru, when she also found out the Kyuubi was a girl, actually blushed a bit as well seeing how…well…perfect her body was…it also made her a bit Jealous too.

The Kyuubi then let out a girlish giggle. "I see Yorudan-Kun liked what he saw." She said in a more normal voice.

Shaking her head, Naru finally realized Yorudan had passed out. While she went to inspect if he was alright, Aumi turned to face the Kyuubi. "I don't know why…but I expected this." She said. "You think you can put on something…decent?"

Smirking a bit, the Kyuubi then suddenly wore a Red Kimono, with the Kanji for 'Fox' on her back.

When Yorudan came too, he found Naru was rather close in his face, making sure that he was alright after he passed out. Their eyes locked for a moment, faces inches away from each other, and they both blushed and turned away. "So…Uh…Kyuubi's a girl…didn't see that one coming…" Yorudan said as she sat up.

The Kyuubi giggled a bit. "Everyone thinks I'm a guy because of my Fox-form's Voice." She admitted. "Anyway, on too why I attacked." She then sighed as the others gave her their attention. "It was just another day as a Demon lord who was sealed away in a host. I was minding my own business, but then I was suddenly summoned. I had no say in it; I was just summoned like that. Then…_**He **_appeared." Her voice went demonic for just a moment, and her Red Chakra flared for a bit. "Before I knew it…I was enveloped in a massive amount of Rage, and I had absolutely no control over what I was doing…I…I just attacked anything in sight. The closest thing was your Mother and Father's home and then-"

"Wait, you knew my Parents?" Naru asked, shocked. Kyuubi nodded with a smile. "Yes, but we'll get to that later." She said. "Anyways, as I said, the first things I saw were Konoha, and I instantly started attacking. I wanted to stop…but I just couldn't…then I saw the Giant toad with the fourth riding on top of it…next thing I knew, I was in you Naru-Chan." She then sighed deeply. "I…I'm so sorry, Naru…" she said, surprising the girl "Its…it's because of me your life was worse than hell on earth…because I couldn't be stronger to stop that damn genjutsu that bastard tossed on me…it was because I wasn't strong enough you Parents…" it was then the Kyuubi did something no one expected from the most powerful Bijuu. She fell to her knees, and cried. "All…All I could do was watch, and at the least heal you from everything…"she said "I know it's not enough, but I-" she was cut off, as Naru had made her way over to her Cage, walked through the Bars, and gave the Kyuubi a hug, shocking everyone.

"It's Alright, Kyuubi-Chan." She said. "I don't blame you. You couldn't control yourself. And you…well you were always there for me. Even when I didn't know it, you healed me. You did what you could to help me. I couldn't ask any more from you, so thank you."

After recovering from the shock, Kyuubi smiled, and returned the Hug. "Thank you, Naru-Chan." She said. "This means a lot…and my name's actually Naomi."

"You're Welcome Naomi-Chan." Naru said, smiling. "Now, you said you knew my Parents?"

Naomi nodded. "Yes." She said. "In fact, your mother was my last container." Naru's eyes widened. "R-Really?" she asked. Naomi nodded again. "Yes. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki." She said. "She was a very close friend of mine. When she was Pregnant with you, I never seen her so happy in her life. But then…it happened."

"What?" Naru asked.

"He came." Naomi said. "Madara Uchiha."

That drew a gasp from everyone else. "M-Madara Uchiha?" Naru asked. "One of the founders of Konoha? Wasn't he killed by the first? And even if he survived, wouldn't he be dead by now?"

"Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Naru." Naomi answered. "Sharingan has three different Levels. Normal Sharingan like you know the Uchiha's use the most, then Mangekyō Sharingan, a stage even more powerful, and finally Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara managed to force me out of your Mother. Usually, he couldn't do this but…when you were in labor, labor weakens the Seal. And Madara use that to pull me out of your Mother...killing her." Naru gasped. "Then…he took control of me. Forcing me on a Rampage on Konoha. I very well could have destroyed the Village right then if it wasn't for…"

"The Yondaime, right?" Naru asked. Naomi smiled, and nodded. "Yes…your Father stopped me." She corrected.

Once again, Naru was at loss of words. "M-my father…was the Fourth?" she finally managed to find the words. Naomi nodded. "Yes, he was." She said. "Naru, please do not be mad at him for sealing me into you. He thought that the Village would respect his dying wish, that you be treated like a Hero. But the Village just _spat _on it." She growled the last sentence, some Fox-like features appearing.

"I don't hate him, Naomi-Chan." Naru said, surprising her. "He did what he thought was right. To an extent, it was. He wanted to protect the Village, and he thought they would see the difference between Prison and Prisoner. It's not his Fault…besides," she smiled. "It's thanks to him; I managed to meet you, and the other friends I've made in the past few days."

Naomi smiled. "That's possibly one of the greatest news I've heard since I was sealed here." She said. "Your Parents would be proud."

She then sighed heavily as she leaned against the Bar's. "I just wish I could help out more than just giving you Chakra, and healing your Wounds, but that seal" *Points at Said Seal* "Keeps me from doing anything else."

"Couldn't we remove it?" Naru asked.

"We can't without killing you." Naomi said. "And please don't say you're willing to take that sacrifice, Naru…I…I've lost too many people I've come to admire and love because I was released like that…I don't want it to happen again."

"Actually," Aumi said, stepping forward. "I think I can Release you without killing Naru-Chan here."

Naomi and Naru blinked in surprise. "R-Really?" Naomi asked. Aumi nodded, smiling. "Yes, we've had our own fair share of Demons sealed within Humans." She said. "Though none of them were as powerful as you, I am more than positive it will work."

"How?" Naomi asked.

"Well, it's simple." Aumi said. "You see, it's pretty much replacing this Seal, with a different Seal. The New Seal creates a 'Connection' you can say, between the Demon, and the Container. Naomi would have a 'rope' to Naru in a way. She can have her own physical body outside of the Seal in the real world, but you're still connected to Naru. You can still heal her wounds and give her Chakra like before, but you can now stand by her side, and truly be there with her."

"What are the Drawbacks?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing Major, Really." Aumi said. "Worst Case, Naru would gain a few Fox-features like she might get Fox ears like yours, and maybe a fox tail due to the connection process. But a Strong Henge would easily cover that up."

For a moment, Naru thought what she would look like with those said additions, and immediately blushed at the thought.

"How does it work?" Naomi asked.

"Well, first off while we're here, we need to rip off a small part of the Seal." Aumi said. "Just a small part of it, not the whole thing. It will weaken it enough so that once we leave; I can apply the new Seal." She turned to Naru. "You're the only one that can do it." She said. "This is our mind after all."

Naru nodded, and she then stepped in front of the gate…but she realized she couldn't reach it.

"Need a lift?" Naomi asked. She then summoned a pool of Red Chakra that surrounded Naru's Legs and started lifting her up towards the Seal. When she got to it, she took a deep breath, and tore off a piece of one of the Corners. The Seal flashed Red for a moment, and then went back to normal.

"Good." Aumi said. "Now, we just have to go outside, and I can finalize it. Also, we should warn the others. They might get the wrong Idea If a swirl of Demonic Chakra started forming around us."

The others nodded, and before they left, Naru glanced at Naomi. "See you Later Naomi-Chan." She said, and they disappeared.

Naomi smiled a bit. '_Naru-Chan…._' She thought. '_You remind me so much of your Mother…_'

_Arashikage Office_

When they re-entered their bodies, they found the others still standing there. "So, how did it go?" Ryu asked.

Sighing, Aumi explained what they discovered, and what transpired within her mindscape. And what they are about to do.

"Can the Kyu-, I mean Naomi be trusted?" Jon asked, a little concerned.

"Yes." Naru said, nodding. "She told me who my parents were. And…I can just tell she's telling the truth…I just know it."

Though he still wasn't totally convinced, he knew he couldn't really do much to stop it. "Alright, go ahead." He said.

Nodding, the Arashikage then made a few hand-seals, and then placed a hand on Naru's Stomach. "Here is goes…" she said "_**Daini Atari.**_"

A wave of Purple Chakra then appeared around Naru's Stomach, and then the Eight Trigrams seal appeared. However it soon disappeared and it was replaced by a new sealing array. Then a red cloud of smoke engulfed Naru. Yorudan was starting to get a little worried…but then the cloud disappeared, and now there was a new person in the room.

Naru was still there, however like Aumi said, she had a few…extra features. She now had a pair of Fox ears on her head, and a single rust red, white tipped tail poking out of her pants.

However, now lying on the ground was Naomi. Only she looked…much younger now. She looked like she was now as old as Naru was, only with her Fox ears and nine tails.

When Naomi opened her eyes, she blinked a bit and stood back up. She was thankful she still had her Red Kimono on, cause that would have caused another incident like in Naru's mindscape.

She then took a look at her new body, and smiled. "I'm Free…I'm really free…" she said.

"Mostly free, you're still connected to Naru, as I said." Aumi said. "Only now you have your own body outside of the seal."

"Why do you look younger now?" Yorudan asked. "In her mind, you looked to be like 16 years old!" Naomi blushed a bit. "Well…I thought it would be a good idea to change my appearance to that of a 7 year old because…well, I like to say it's like a 'Redo'. So I took this appearance, basing it a little bit off of how Naru-Chan looks."

"You look like you could pass to be my sister now…" Naru muttered.

Naomi then smiled. "Well…who says I can't?" she said, that caused Naru's eyes to widen. "What do you say…Naru-Nee-Chan?"

Naru couldn't help but smile. "Of course…Naomi-Nee-Chan." She said.

"Like I said before." Jon commented. "Things are gonna be very interesting with you two around."

"Well, now that that's over with, I should get to work on Naru becoming a Citizen of the Village. Oh, and Naru-Chan?" the Arashikage asked. "Would you be interested in entering the Shinobi program here?"

Naru smiled widely. "Sure thing Aumi!" she said, cheerfully. Aumi smiled at that. "Alright, the last thing we need to do is find you some living arrangements…"

"They could stay at the Takeo/Hisanaga compound." Ryu offered. "We still have plenty of room." Aumi didn't miss the Blushes from Yorudan, Naru and surprisingly Naomi at the thought of that. "I'm sure we can arrange that." Aumi said.

"Well, now that it's all settled, how about we give you a grand tour of the Village with some Lunch?" Jon asked.

"That would be nice!" Naru said. "I need to know where the nearest Ramen Store is!"

"Oh god." Aumi muttered. "_Another _Ramen Addict."

"Wait, another?" Naru asked. She then noticed Hikari was pointing her head towards Yorudan whose head was bowed down hiding his blush. "I…I can't help it." He said. "I…I just love Ramen."

"Oh, we're gonna get along just fine." Naomi said, grinning.

"Well, off you go then." Aumi said. "I'll send a message to your families to expect Naru and Naomi to show up. Meanwhile, I gotta fix this desk." The other nodded, and with that they left the Arashikage's office.

Aumi then turned to her destroyed desk, and glanced at the strange circle that surrounded it. '_Thank god for Alchemy._' She thought as she clapped her hands once, pressed them down on the circle, and in a flash of light, her Desk was back to normal. '_Maybe I should thank Mustang for teaching me that…hmm, where were the designs of that new plane Prototype? Maybe I should name it after him…_'

_Later_

_With the others_

After they left the Arashikage's tower, Jon, Yorudan, Ryu, and Hikari took Naomi and Naru on a full tour of SutōmuGakure. The two girls were glad for the Henge they put on themselves to hide their fox-features because this place was even more crowded that Konoha was!

First, they showed her around the Shinobi Academy. It was similar to the Konoha's Academy, only it was more…boxy in appearance. They mentioned how all Shinobi are required to know how to fly aircraft, and that certainly grabbed the two's attention.

Throughout the day, they showed Naru and Naomi all of the sights of their new home. The Business districts, Marketing Districts, and last, but not least, they showed them the Ramen store.

It was oddly similar to the Ichiraku's Ramen, but Naru didn't care at the moment. Ramen was Ramen. And she's been _dying _for some Ramen right now.

"Hey Silfert! Jimbo! Rocky!" Yorudan shouted out once they entered the restaurant. "We're back! With friends!"

"Ah! Yorudan!" a voice called out. From the back of the Ramen Store, a young woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties came out. She stood at 6'0, with Black/Dark green hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, some kind of dark green apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. "Good to see you back! How was your Trip?"

Yorudan smiled. "It went well, Rocky-Nii-Chan." He said. "And as you see, I made a few friends on the way." He pointed at Naomi and Naru.

Rocky smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you girls." She said. "I'm May Rokoma. But my friends like to call me Rocky."

"Nice to meet you too, Rocky-Chan." Naru said. "I'm Naru Uzumaki, and this is my Sister-"

"Naomi." Naomi answered. "We're both new to this whole Village."

"Well, I guess the boys took you on the grand tour, eh?" said another voice. And another male, about as old as the girl, came from the back. This one was probably about as old as the girl, had short brown hair with a wolf's tail tied on the back of his head, and blue eyes. He was wearing tan pants and a brown shirt under a black jacket. "Ryu did the same thing with that Tukiko girl a while back. I'm Jimmy Hawkings, by the way." He then glared at Yorudan, "And if you call me Jimbo one more time, I _will _poison your next Ramen dish."

"Oh, come on now Jimbo!" a new voice said. "You know he doesn't mean it." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Shut up Silfert!" he called out.

It was then the third figure came out, and actually startling Naru by his appearance. He looked to be around his 50's or so, and stood at 6'3 with Tan skin and a large build.

But what caught Naomi and Naru off guard was his Right arm…was completely made of Metal! It was like a Giant Metal Prophetic limb. With Massive metal fingers, and was very bulky. "Ah, it be good to see Yorudan making new friends, eh?" the man said. "I'm Robert Silfert. Though some like to call me Rusty cause of this." He patted his metal arm.

"Um…exactly, what is that?" Naru asked, not trying to be offensive or anything.

Robert smiled. "This would be my Automail Arm." He said. "If you're not from around here, I'm not surprised you've never heard of it. It's an advance Prosthetic limb that's stronger than what you know of, and it allows me to keep on kicking!"

"You mean…you lost your arm?" Naru asked.

Robert Nodded. "Ya…" he said "But Hey! As long as I'm still alive, I just gotta keep on living right? Anyways, what'll ya have today?"

"The Usual, Rusty." Yorudan said, sitting down as the others did so as well. "Four large Chicken."

"One Large Beef please"- Ryu

"One Large Chicken, thank you"- Hikari

"Two large Vegetable, please"- Jon

"Three Large Chicken Sir"- Naomi

"Five large Miso's please."- Naru

"Coming Right up!" Robert said as he and Rocky entered the kitchen, while Jimbo-

**Jimbo: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**117Jorn: What the-how did you do that?**

**Jimbo: It doesn't matter! STOP. CALLING. ME. JIMBO!**

**117Jorn: I don't think you Realize, that I'm god here! If I wanted you too, I could dress you up like little go peep!**

**Jimbo: …You wouldn't-*Finds himself wearing said outfit* DAMN YOU!**

**Ryu: Come on, get him back to normal!**

**Naru, Yorudan and Naomi: YA! WE'RE HUNGERY! (They then look at each other and blush)**

**117Jorn: Fine fine…**

Anyways, while _Jimmy _(**Happy now?**) just stared at Naru and Naomi. "I honestly didn't think anyone could have as large of a Ramen addiction as Yorudan…" he said before he too went into the kitchen.

_Later_

After having their Ramen, giving them enough money to keep them in business for well over the next few years, the group continued their tour, and showing Naru a few things about Storm Country, along with the Neighboring villages and such. They also helped explain to Naru what exactly a Gun was.

"A Gun," Ryu said as they made their way to the compound after a few hours of running through town, and saying their goodbyes to Hikari and Jon. "Is a muzzle or breech-loaded projectile-firing weapon. There are various definitions depending on the nation and branch of service. But overall, the concept stays the same." He then pointed to the L-shaped devices on his hips. "These here, are Pistols." He said, patting them. "They are one of the basic forms of Gun's, or 'Firearms' and they are called sometimes. These two in particular are M1911 .45 Caliber Pistols." He said. "These are basic side-arms for all military forces in Sutōmu. Though there are other models, you can always find anyone from the military with a weapon like these." He then patted the large device on his back. "This is an Ithaca 37 Shotgun." He said. "A gun made for Close Quarter Combat, CQC as we call it. It fires a shell that released multiple small pellets that can cause massive damage in Close Quarters." He then indicated the weapon Yorudan had on his back. "What Yorudan has is a M42 Submachine gun." He said. "It's a Fully Automatic rifle. Meaning it can fire multiple bullets in rapid speed."

Naru and Naomi blinked. "First you can fly, then you can drive around in cars, and now you have weapons that can kill your enemies…before they even see you?" Yorudan nodded. "Ya, the perfect Shinobi weapon." He said. "Kill them, before they kill you."

It was then they came across a large building. The front doors were dark green wood. On one side of the door there was a white Tiger on its hind legs, while on the other was a Western Dragon in a similar pose. "Well, here we are you two." Ryu said as he and Yorudan opened the doors for the two. "The Takeo/Hisanaga compound. Your new home."

As they walked into the compound, they were greeted by a large, roofless opening with a dirt floor. There were several people around the area talking, laughing, and such. While on the other side of the compound there were a few people sparing against one another.

There were also a few large buildings on either side of the Compound. On the left side there were a few large 3 to 5 story high buildings that Naru guessed were living quarters, while on the other side there was a 2 story building that Naru guessed may be some training room or something. In the center there seemed to be a 6 story building that stood out from all of the rest that had several statues of Tigers and Dragon's around it.

Yorudan and Ryu lead the two girls towards the large building. A few of the people in the courtyard glanced at them, but they would either just smile at them friendly, or just continue with their task at hand. No hated glares or scowls. Everyone seemed…friendly.

"Ryu-Kun!" A voice shouted out and Ryu was tackled to the ground. Naru and Naomi jumped in surprise, and looked at who just jumped Ryu.

It was a girl around 3'8", looking to be about 7 years old with slightly tanned skin and long wavy black hair that went just past her shoulder blades, black eyes and was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skin tight shorts covered by a dark blue battle skirt. "Good to see you made it back in once Piece Ryu-Kun!" the girl said, hugging Ryu.

Ryu chuckled a bit as she got off of him so he could stand up. "Good to see you made it back as well, Tukiko-Chan." He said before facing Naru and Naomi. "Naomi, Naru, meet Tukiko Uchiha." Ryu said. "She came here about a year ago from Konoha like you two. Tukiko, meet Naru Uzumaki and her Sister Naomi." Tukiko blinked. "Wait, you two are from Konoha?" she asked, and they nodded.

"Yes, we were…but we kinda ran away." Naru said, biting her lip a little. "We…Couldn't stay there anymore, and we ran into Yorudan and his team, and they offered us a chance to live here." Tukiko smiled. "I know how it feels to run away from home." She said, surprising them. "My _Father _had arranged me to marry some Hyuuga when I was 6. I didn't want to get married by someone I didn't know, let alone someone my Father planned, so I ran away. I then met Ryu's Father, and he took me here!"

"So you left because you didn't want your Father controlling your life?" Naru asked, and Tukiko sighed and nodded. "Ya, my dad was Clan head of the Uchiha's." she said. "I was fortunate my older brother taught me a few Shinobi stuff otherwise I don't know where I'd be." She then smiled. "Anyways, it's nice to see some new faces." She said. "Anyways, if you're heading to the main building, mind if I come with?"

"Sure!" Yorudan said, and the four plus Tukiko entered the main building.

Inside, there was a VERY large table. It looked like it could easily seat over 50 people. It had a white table cloth and several candles on it as well.

At the end of the table, there were two seats that were larger than the rest. One had the image of a Dragon on the back, while the other had the image of a Tiger. Sitting in the chairs were two men.

The first, sitting in the Dragon chair, was an elderly man looking to be about 59. He was 6'10, with short salt and pepper hair, grey eyes, and wore a Dark Blue Full Plate Mail with many dents on it.

The second man in the Tiger Chair looked to be about in his 30's or so, was a 6'2 young man with long brown hair, and brown eyes. He was at the moment wearing Black/Red robes.

The youngest of the group smiled when he saw them enter. "Well, Yorudan, Ryu! Good to see you made it back."

"Good to see you too, Tou-san." Yorudan said, smiling.

"Same to you, Jiji." Ryu said, addressing the older man, who developed a small tick mark on his forehead.

Yorudan then turned to the girls. "Naomi, Naru, those are my Tou-San Aren Takeo, and Ryu's Grandfather Octerus Hisanaga. There the Clan heads of the Hisanaga and Takeo Clan's."

"It's an honor to meet you both." Naomi said, bowing with Naru following suit.

"Ah, no need to be so formal." Octerus said. "If anything, we should be honored to be in the presence of an Uzumaki, _and _the Kyuubi No Kitsune."

This caused Tukiko to blink in surprise. "K-Kyuubi?" she asked, glancing at the girls. Naomi smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Ya…I'm kinda the Kyuubi." She admitted. "The Yondaime didn't kill me, but sealed me into Naru-Chan. And For your information, I didn't want to attack Konoha; I was under a Powerful Genjutsu."

"Yes, the Arashikage told us that in the message she sent." Aren said. "However it didn't give us all of the details. Care to explain Naru-San? Naomi-San?"

Yorudan glanced back at Naru, who took a deep breath. "If you want, I can tell them for you, Naru-Chan." He said. Naru shook her head. "No…we should tell them." She said, and Naomi nodding in agreement before they stepped forward.

"Just so you know, everything we are going to tell you is the truth." Naomi said. "And some of the story may prove to be…unpleasant." Sighing, they began.

First, they started off at how Madara Uchiha survived the battle at the Valley of the end, and how he has been alive for all this time. They then explained how he used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to release the Kyuubi from Kushina, killing her in the posses, and putting a Genjutsu on Naomi forcing her on a rampage to attack Konoha. They then explained how Naru's Father, Minato Namikaze, sealed Naomi into Naru when she was born on that same day. And they then told them how he made one last wish, that Naru would be seen as a Hero of Konoha.

They then told them how the Village spat on that last wish, and how Naru was treated in the Orphanage, how she was kicked out at 4 years old, and how she endured two more years of hated glares, assassination attempts, angry mobs, rape attempts (witch again, never succeeded), and the break-in's.

She then explained that she had enough, and how she ran away from Konoha. Where she met Yorudan, Ryu, Hikari, and Jon, their offer to come home with them, and how she ended up here.

At the end, Naomi's eyes drifted to the ground, as did Naru's, Ryu's and Yorudan's, Tukiko's hands covered her mouth, tears sliding down her face, Aren's eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly dropped, and Octerus, known for his calm expressions even if faced by the Apocalypse, his eyes were twitching dangerously, and his grip on the chair tightened.

'_How…how could people do that to a little girl…_'-Tukiko

'_Fools…all of them…fools!_'-Aren

'_If it were not for my Status of Clan Head…I'd march right over there and teach those Arrogant __Scumbag's__ a lesson!_'-Octerus

"Naru Uzumaki…" Aren said, drawing their attention after a moment of silence. "You…have suffered greatly at the hand of your old Village. And you can endure under more than unfavorable living conditions. Yet, in all that time you never broke. You kept strong, and strived."

"It is understandable why you left Konohagakure." Octerus continued. "You made the correct choice in that. We have now come to the decision, that if you wish, to be adopted into either the Hisanaga, or Takeo Clans."

Naru blinked in surprise. "You…want me to be…part of…" she said, shocked.

Aren smiled, and nodded. "Yes." He said. "Though you may keep your name as Uzumaki if you wish, your Kind heart, determination, willpower, you would surly fit into our families. And you will be accepted with open arms. Both you, and Naomi." Naru looked at Naomi, who smiled and nodded.

"I…I would like to join…the Takeo Clan, if it's alright." She said.

"Very well." Aren said, standing up. "I'll have my wife finalize it all tomorrow. For now, I believe some sleeping arrangements are needed. For now, I believe you and Naomi could share a room?" Naru nodded, as well as Naomi.

"Alright." Octerus said, as he stood up as well. "Well get everything arranged for you. In the mean time, you can take a look around the compound. Get use to the new surroundings. Any get acquainted with some of the others. I believe Jade, and Jinn are in the firing range." The kids nodded, and after saying their goodbyes, left the two Clan heads.

Aren then turned to Octerus. "Things are gonna be very interesting now, eh buddy?" he asked, and Octerus chuckled. "I suppose your right Gaki." He said. "Things _will _be very interesting."

_Later_

_Firing Range_

As the five entered the 'Firing Range', Naru could hear the muffled sound of large banging noises that were even louder than the engines of the Car and Plane combined. When they entered a Room, there were two figures inside, each holding two different weapons.

The first was male, looking to be about Ryu's age, if not a year younger. He had short dirty blonde hair cut in a military fashion, and laughing green eyes. He was wearing a set of Green/Black Cameo pants and shirt. He was firing a gun that was shorter than Yorudan's BAR rifle, with a larger Ammo clip that was shaped like a barrel, and an extra handle.

The second was female. She also looked to be about Ryu's age, with light brown hair tied in a pony tail on the back of her head, and dark gold eyes. She wore a similar suit that the boy wore; only she also had a cap with the same color scheme. She had one weapon in her hands at the moment that was similar to the one Hikari had, while she also had another weapon to the side that was much longer.

When the two stopped firing, and reloaded, it was the boy who first noticed them. "Ah, Hey guys!" he called out, "I was wondering if you got back in one piece Ryu-nii!"

"Oh come on, Jinn." Ryu said, smirking. "A few animals and bandits are nothing compared to what we really have to worry about."

"And, who are the girls?" the girl asked, putting down her rifle.

"Ah Right." Ryu said. "Jinn, Jade, meet Naru Uzumaki, and Naomi. We found them in the forest out in the elemental nations. They ran away from home, and they came across our team. Now they're gonna be staying with us in the Takeo/Hisanaga Compound."

"Well, nice to meet both of you!" Jade said. "I'm Jade, Ryu's sister. And that's Jinn, our Brother."

"Nice to meet you both." Naomi said. "Not that I don't mind, but to all Hisanaga's have either Green of gold eyes?" all three of the Hisanaga's laughed at that. "No, not all of us." Ryu said. "We just picked a few things from our Mother."

"And you should see _her _eyes." Jinn commented. "They're golden yellow eyes with slit irises. I swear, she can be _scary_ when she's mad."

"So, anyways, why are you here?" Jade asked.

"Well, I thought of getting Naru and Naomi their own start-up guns." Yorudan said. "They're gonna be showing up at the academy in a few days, so I thought that they should go ahead and pick what they want."

"Alright, then." Jade said. "Well, we should get to the armory." Then Jade and the others lead Naru and Naomi to a large metal door with two small keyholes on either side of the door. Yorudan and Ryu both took out a key around their necks, and put them in the holes. "3…2…1…now!" Yorudan said, and they turned the keys at the same time.

There was a clanking noise, the center of the door seemed to twirl around, and then slowly the door opened. Once it was opened, and they stepped inside, they found the room was loaded with different weapons of different shapes and sizes. Some of them looked like the weapons they've seen already, however several the two had never seen before.

"I'd suggest you two pick something small to start off." Yorudan said as he looked through the weapons. "I'd suggest starting off with a hand gun like a Colt, or Revolver. Maybe even an M1 Grand, M3 or M50 Submachine gun, and it may be stretching it, but I think Naomi-Chan could use the Lewis gun."

"What about those bigger guns like Jade and Jinn were using?" Naru asked.

"Their use to the Recoil of their Gun's, Naru-Chan." Ryu said. "Firing off one of these things is not as easy as it sounds. Before you can use the bigger guns like the M2 Browning, you gotta start small like something like the M3." Nodding in understanding, the two then went through the armory.

When they came out, both Naomi and Naru had a similar set-up. They both decided to pick a pair of M50's as their primary weapons. Naomi felt an odd attraction towards the M1 Carbine, and decided that she'll take that one when she feels ready for it. Naru also took both a M1911 pistol, and also a FP-45 Liberator that she said she'll keep as a 'Last Resort' weapon. Naomi did something similar, only instead of a M1911, she picked a M1917 Revolver.

"Alright, now that we got you set up; best to give you a quick Crash-course on your guns." Ryu said as he took out his Shotgun, and walked up to one of the firing booths. "Alright, now here is the basic concept of firing a Weapon." He said as he showed his Shotgun. "Most, if not all, guns have a safety. The When the Safety is on, and then you can't pull the trigger to fire your gun. When you are not in a combat situation, you keep your Safety on. Wouldn't want you to shoot yourself by accident." Ryu grinned a bit when the two paled a bit at the thought. "Anyways, the Safety is generally located right next to the Trigger, here" he pointed to it on his weapon. "It's either a switch, or button. Just switch it…" he switched the lever. "And that means it's off. Now, here is how to fire it." He then took aim at the Training Doll at the end of the range. He fired off one shot, the sound was almost deafening to them as they both covered their ears afterwards.

However, they then saw his handiwork. The Doll took a majority of the hits in the chest. Both Naru and Naomi both knew that if that were a real person…they'd be dead.

"Now, the damage changes from the type of weapon you use, of course." Ryu said, pumping the Shotgun. "For a Shotgun like mine, it can fire multiple pellets at once that cause a large amount of Damage in close quarters. However there are other Guns like your SMG's that fire a series of Rapid-fire rounds that can reach out more than a Shotgun can. Also, you see that Rifle Jade has?" they both looked at Jade who lifted up her scoped weapon. "That is a Lee Enfield. It's one of the more Ranged weapons out in the world. It was designed to take out targets from a long distance, hence naming it a Sniper Rifle. Hikari-Chan has a similar weapon, her M1903 Springfield. Anyways, Jade; show 'em how it's done."

She nodded as she stepped up in the booth. She pulled back a lever on her Rifle, and fired off a single shot. This time, the shot wasn't as wild, and hit the Target square in the head.

"And _that's _how it's done boys and girls." Jade said, with a smirk.

"Right, like I said. Different guns are made for different situations." Ryu said. "However, recently we've discovered a Trick in implying Chakra into the shots we fire. Jinn, show 'em what I mean." Jinn nodded, and stepped forward in the Booth. "I'll be using Fire Chakra for this." He said as he armed his Custom Thompson Submachine gun with a 100 Round Drum Magazine.

As he fired, his gun glowed a bit, and the bullets he let loose with streaked red hot flames as it hit the Target. The Target caught on fire quickly, and in a few more rounds, it was just a pile of ashes.

When he was done, he ejected the used drum, and blew the muzzle of the rifle. "Remember, using Chakra for these attacks is a last resort because it burns through your Chakra." Jinn said. "Experts can limit the amount needed to use the attacks, but for Future Genin like us, we don't use it very often."

For the next half-hour, Ryu, Yorudan, Jade, and Jinn taught Naomi and Naru how to use their weapons. Jade and Jinn were surprised that the two had WAY above Genin Chakra Levels. The two then explained why, and after getting over the shock of Naomi being the Kyuubi, and how the Village treated her, the two quickly became quick friends.

When it was getting late, they all said their goodbye's as Ryu, Jinn and Jade went off to bed. Yorudan then Showed Naru and Naomi too their rooms.

"Alright, here we are." Yorudan said standing outside of the door. "You're room. We've already given it two beds, so you're fine. Well, I'm off. See you in the Morning!" And with that, Yorudan left the two to themselves.

The two then entered their room. As Yorudan said, there were two beds side-by-side.

"So Naru-Chan," Naomi said as she got settled into one of the beds, as Naru got into her own bed. "What do you think of the Village so far?"

"In all honesty..." Naru said. "Beats Konoha in almost every shape and form. Sure, there are new faces…but…well…"

"It's hard to move on?" Naomi asked.

"Y-ya…" she said "Everyone we met so far is pretty friendly, But…it's all so…new."

"You miss your friends from Konoha?" Naomi asked. "Ayame, the Hokage, the few classmates you could call friends, you miss them all?" Once again, Naru nodded. "I know it is difficult to move on, Naru." Naomi said. "Whenever one of my last containers would die, and I would be released…I felt the same way when I had to move on to someone else. I guess I was lucky though, to have you, and you're Mother as two of my favorites." Naru blushed a bit when she said that. "And besides, who knows?" she said as she pulled the covers over her. "Maybe one day, you can see your old friends again. May not be in a while, but you'll see them again."

"You…you think so?" Naru asked. Naomi glanced over her shoulder, and smiled. "I'm sure Naru-Chan." She said. "Night!"

Naru smiled too. "Night Naomi-Nee-San." She said, and the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


End file.
